Sorry
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: Esta historia abarcará el tema de como uno puede lastimar a una persona sin proponérselo. Como no podre describir bien de que tratara esta historia, mejor pasen a leerlo. Mención de ReinerxEren leve. Riren asegurado. Otras parejas.
1. Prólogo

Se vestía y siendo observado por un azabache que fumaba apreciando la belleza de su amante.

➖No podremos vernos la próxima semana-sin dejar de observarlo.

➖Ya se-colocándose su playera-¡No me lo tienes que repetir!.

➖Pareces enojado-aplastando la colilla en el cenicero-Y ese debo ser yo.

➖Mmm-sabiendo a donde iba todo eso.

➖¿Cuándo terminarás con ese noviecito tuyo?-abotonándose su camisa.

➖Pronto-girándose para verlo.

➖¡Escucharme bien Eren!-su seriedad en la voz lo decía todo-¡Eres mi prometido y mi futura esposa, aunque seas un hombre!. ¡Sabes bien que esto era inevitable!. ¡Y ya me canse de ser amantes solo por no romperle el corazón a ese chico!.

➖¡Levi!-se acercó a el-¡No es fácil!... Reiner es una gran persona y yo... no es como decirle que ya no lo amo. Sus amigos son mis amigos también y...

➖Eren-lo miro mientras se colocaba su abrigo encima-Dime porque empezamos esta relación en primer lugar.

Lo miro el castaño y bajando la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos y sus orejas se colocaban rojas; siendo observado se acercó para abrazarse a él, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y susurrarle en el oído.

➖¡Porque yo te he amado desde niño y tú me has deseado desde esa edad!-apenado y sonrojado.

➖Tienes razón-colocando sus manos en su cintura-¡Y eso no cambia el hecho de que tienes que terminar con ese chico!.

➖¡¿Como lo hago señor todo lo sé?!-jugando con él.

➖¿Como lo haces?-sonriendo-¡Yéndote conmigo a Francia!. Dale la típica excusa de la distancia y de que no va a funcionar.

➖¡¿Quieres que me vaya contigo a Francia?!-abriendo los ojos y mirándolo fijamente-No es una broma, ¡verdad Levi!.

➖¡Hay algún problema con que me quiera llevar a mi esposa conmigo!-viendo esos ojos que lo cautivaron.

➖Yo... ¡soy feliz!-estampando sus labios con los de él.

Correspondió suacción, iniciando un beso que se intensificó, entrelazado sus lenguas y demostrándose el amor que ambos se tenían, y el deseo de estar juntos, sin importarles más que ellos mismos.

* * *

_**Bueno traigo una nueva historia que espero que les guste, aunque será muy cortita.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_


	2. Descubierto

Mientras comía su dulce postre que ordenó y su amigo a su lado pagando; ese día salieron para distraerse de su ajetreada vida; su trabajo de medio tiempo y la escuela, los tenia hartos; se estresaban de mas, pero así era la vida.

➖Armin tu sabes que le pasa a Eren últimamente-dándole un mordisco.

➖La verdad no-guardando su monedero-Pero no debe ser nada grave así que no te preocupes.

➖No lo sé-caminado-Lo veo distraído y ya casi no sale con nosotros.

➖Ahora que lo mencionas-acordándose de algo importante-Se supone que hace tres días Reiner me comento que no ha podido localizar a Eren y que últimamente ya no paso tiempo con él.

➖¡Que extraño!-mirándolo-Eren ama a Reiner y eso lo sabemos. Sabes cómo se puso Grisha-san cuando supo que Eren era gay y le costó aceptarlo. A mi cuando me entere de su relación, casi mato a Reiner y cometo una tontería.

➖Lo recuerdo bien-con una gotita en la nuca.

Ambos iban platicando cuando el rubio no sabe porque razón, al voltear hacia cierta parte y quedarse mudo, algo que causó que la azabache lo agarrada.

➖¡Armin!-lo jaloneo-¡Armin te estoy hablando!.

➖Mikasa-saliendo de su estado-Ese... no es... Eren.

Lo que ambos no creyeron y se quedaron de piedra, fue ver a su amigo castaño salir de un hotel con un azabache de estatura más baja, mirada seria y fría, como si fuera un matón, y que su amigo estuviese colgado de su brazo como colegiala enamorada y algo sonrojado; no era raro que él se pusiera en ese estado.

Pero no tenían ninguna explicación para lo que veían con sus propios ojos.

Y viendo como ellos subían a un auto de modelo deportivo (era un Ferrari F12 Berlinetta 2013).

➖Ese era... ¡Eren!-gritando ella.

➖Tal vez lo confundimos-sin querer aceptarlo.

➖¡Armin ese era Eren!-alterada-¡¿Quién carajos era ese tipo?!. ¿Porque ellos salían de ese hotel?...¡Armin!.

➖¿Que sucede?-viéndola con esa mirada.

➖¡Vamos!-seria.

Y así lo arrastro directamente al hotel.

Al llegar la encargada de recepción los miro y sonriéndoles.

➖¡En que los puedo ayudar jovencitos!-amable ante todo.

➖Disculpe venimos para preguntar si este chico-enseñando foto del castaño-vino aquí antes.

➖Mmm-recordando y abriendo sus ojos las miro-El y el señor Ackerman vienen con mucha frecuencia, es lo único que puedo decirles. Las políticas del hotel me prohíben dar más información.

➖Gracias-haciendo una reverencia.

Saliendo del hotel,el rubio no había hablado para nada. Se hacía una idea pero tal vez estabaequivocado o no. Ella iba a averiguarlo a cualquier costo y ya estabasospechando de quien podría tratarse; aunque algo que los dos se imaginaban ypreguntaban: cuanto tiempo llevaba pasando esto.

* * *

**_Y este es el otro capítulo del día ^w^_**


	3. Confrontación

Lo encontraron viendo su celular y al acercarse vieron a cierto rubio fornido acercarse y abrazarlo; el solo se limitó a bajar su celular rápido.

➖¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana?-curioso.

➖Ocupado trabajando-muy seguro.

➖¡Nos vemos más al rato!-dándole un beso en la mejilla.

➖Si-sin verlo.

Una vez que se alejó, recibió una llamada y contesto.

➖¡Perdona por no llamarte!-alejándose de los demás-Si lo se... está bien iré hoy...¡Te amo mucho!...¡Bay!.

Feliz de recibir esa llamada importante para él y sus amigos, habían escuchado; si creen que el rubio y la azabache, siendo sus mejores amigos, eran los únicos que se habían dado cuenta, se equivocan. Casi todos se preguntaban de su extraño comportamiento, incluyendo a su novio; los amigos del novio tenían una ligera sospecha, pero no lo creían porque el castaño no era así, eso pensaban.

Pero cierto caballo, digo amigo con el que se la pasaba peleando a cada rato, lo vio con un azabache, en un café; había otras personas pero él se sentó a su lado y abrazado de ese tipo. Sospecho y cuando se lo contó, su novio le comento que tal vez era un viejo conocido.

Nada malo pero la chica patata también lo había visto con ese hombre saliendo de bar y algo romanticones. Pensó que había visto mal; ella fue con su amiga la rubia, la que tenía un parecido con el rubio y desde ahí no habían comentado mucho.

Pero ahora era diferente todo.

Él se fue y la azabache lo intercepto algo seria y como lo jalo, para alejarse y hablar con el seriamente.

Ya alejados lo soltó y lo encaró, él estaba confundido y no entendía nada.

➖¡Me puedes explicar quién era la persona con la que ibas el otro día saliendo de ese hotel!-seria-¡Y no me mientas!. ¡Armin y yo sabemos que frecuentas ese sitio todo el tiempo!.

Se quedó callado y al ver esa expresión fría de parte de ella, no podía ocultarse nada, más si su amigo lo había visto también, podrían los otros saberlo, por eso, ya no tenía más remedio que decir todo aunque como lo tomara.

➖¡Mikasa yo te lo diré todo pero no puedes decirle nada a Armin!-agarrándola de las manos-¡Por favor prométemelo!.

Se le quedo viendo y sabía perfectamente que no tenía opción aunque fuera más difícil de creer; sabía que era la única opción de tener respuestas de la persona que consideraba su propio hermano y tenía que cumplirlo a toda costa.

➖Está bien te lo prometo-cerrándose sus ojos un momento-Pero debe ser toda la verdad. ¡Ya no más mentiras Eren!**.**

* * *

_**Y este capítulo fue inspirado...¡mentira!.**_

_**¡Disfruten del capítulo del día ^w^!**_


	4. Verdades

Fueron eses mismo día aun café para alejarse de los demás y poder hablar; en realidad el castaño lo hizo a propósito para que en ningún momento a su loca hermana se le ocurriera la gran idea de hacer un escándalo y en el lugar donde se hallaban en ese mismo momento, no era bueno hacer una escena.

Ordenaron algo y esperando a que les trajeran sus órdenes.

➖Sigo esperando Eren-sin cambiar su tono de voz.

➖Está bien-suspiro-Te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños.

➖Si-sin dejar de observarlo.

➖Recuerdas el día que nos dejaron a cargo de tu primo-bajando la mirada por no poder verla directamente-Y tú no querías, pero yo te convencí que nos queda ramos porque sería divertido.

➖Lo recuerdo-algo molesta-¡No entiendo a donde va recordar algo de niños!.

➖¡Tiene que ver todo!-cerrando sus ojos-¡Mikasa tu primo era mi niñero antes de que te conociera y nos volviéramos amigos!.

➖¡Estas de broma!-sorprendida.

➖Fue por eso que te convencí ese día de quedarnos con el-abriendo sus ojos para ver su expresión-Yo...a mi... bueno... lo que quiero explicar... es que...

➖¡Eren deja de balbucear!-molesta por ser engañada-¡Y dime que pasa!.

➖¡A mí me gustaba tu primo desde niño!-sonrojado.

La cara de ella era una clara muestra de incredulidad, acompañada de sorpresa con indignación y para el final un claro toque de molestia, más el postre de tristeza pero a la vez de engaño. Él estaba sonrojado y sabía bien que decirle a tu mejor amiga, a la que vez como a una hermana, que siempre ha estado con él en sus momentos más raros de su vida, sin contar quien más lo ha apoyado a su manera, por así decirlo; se tenga que enterar de algo que ni en su más remota vida o en sus más oscuros pensamientos (porque si tiene) se le pasara algo como: "_**me gusta tu primo".**_

Solo lo miro y en su rostro pudo ver que no era una cruel mentira o alucinación que pudo tener.

➖¡Eren estas diciéndome que aun sientes algo por mi primo!-sin cambiar su tono de sorpresa en su voz-¡O que aun te gusta a pesar del tiempo!.

➖Mikasa yo...¡lo amo!-sin levantar la cara.

➖¡¿Que tú que?!-sin creer sus palabras.

Y en ese momento llego la mesera con su orden y dejándolos al ver sus expresiones, no se quiso meter pero se preguntó que pasaba; ella era quien veía al castaño mucho por ahí pero con el azabache.

Y el solo tomo su cappuccino para tomárselo y ella lo miro después de meditar lo que se acaba de enterar.

➖¡Mikasa no era mi intención ocultarlo!-arrepentido.

➖¡Hay algo más que me ocultes!-sonando fría.

➖Decidí salir con Reiner para olvidar mi enamoramiento-dejando su cappuccino aun lado-Pero entre más conocía a Reiner y lo trataba se me hacía más difícil olvidar a Levi-san. Muchas veces me pregunte porque no solo me le declare y afronte el rechazo pero tenía miedo y ese miedo me hizo ser impulsivo de nuevo y veo que hice algo que no debí.

➖Eren-se le quedo viendo.

➖En estos cuatro años que llevo saliendo con Reiner, los mismo que deje de ver a Levi-san-alzando la vista para verla directamente a los ojos-Me di cuenta que era un cobarde y me mantenía así pero hace unos meses atrás. El día que me fui de la fiesta que hicimos todos nosotros, donde deje a Reiner solo con Berthold en el estacionamiento sin dar explicaciones.

Fue porque mi hermano paso a buscarme y el no es de palabras, es de acciones y me fui con él para evitar cualquier escena incomoda. Me busco por una reunión que hicieron nuestras familias y debía estar presente.

➖¡¿Reunión?!-tomando un sorbo de su café-¿Qué clase de reunión?.

➖Sabes que a mi padre no le hizo gracia que saliera con Reiner-ella asintió y el solo tomo un sorbo de su capuchino-Para eso quedo días antes de verse con alguien especial donde acordaron los dos un trato para unir a las familias mediante un compromiso de matrimonio y ese día de la reunión al llegar vi a mi prima Isabel...¡te acuerdas de ella!.

➖Si la recuerdo-algo rara en hacerlo.

➖Bueno cuando supe porque era esa reunión pensé que era por Isa-solo se sonrojo de recordarlo-Pero en realidad cuando me digieron que era por mi...¡pensé en irme y mandarlos al carajo!... eso pensé hasta ver a la persona con la que me casaría.

➖No estoy entendiendo nada-cruzando de brazos y recargados en la mesa-¿Porque cambiaste de idea a última hora?.

➖¡Fue porque la persona con la que me voy acasar-bajando la mirada-es con Levi-san!.

* * *

_**Y aquí la actualización ^^**_


	5. Compromiso

_Ese día, tan tranquilamente habían decidido que irían todos a la fiesta sin objeciones ni excusas baratas; era hora para que todos ellos se divirtieron a lo grande y olvidarán por un segundo sus preocupaciones del mundo adulto donde vivían ahora, con sus responsabilidades más su dura lucha por terminar sus carreras y ser alguien en la vida, con mucho éxito._

_Por eso tenían todo y siendo los primeros en llegar un castaño con su novio, acompañados de un pelinegro, y una rubia que se la pasaba seria, por una razón; aun no aceptaba del todo la relación del castaño con su casi padre (__si ella lo veía como aun padre)__._

_Y un pelinegro se sentía incómodo, por el simple hecho de que en el fondo le dolía ver al rubio con el castaño y él no podía cambiarlo; llevaba amando a su amigo desde niños y no tenía el valor de confesarse por miedo y por eso se resignaba a salir con alguien más que hasta ahora le demostraba lo mucho que lo amaba._

_Oye Eren-abrazándolo por atrás-más tarde te parece quedarte en mi casa._

_Mmm-solo sonriendo-Tal vez si... pero aún no lo sé._

_Vamos-besando su cuello._

_Jajaja-retorciéndose y riendo-Me haces cosquillas._

_Y llegando los demás con todo._

_Disculpen pero podrían no hacer eso-una chica pecosa de cabellos cafés abrazando a una rubia que estaba sonrojada-Hay personas que ese tipo de demostraciones no es incómodo._

_¡Déjalos ser!-un chico de castaño claro dejando las cervezas en la mesa-¡Cuando los hemos visto así!._

_¡Y la salud mental de mi linda Christa que!-enfadado._

_¡Ya Ymir!-codeándola._

_Y riéndose todos empezaron con la fiesta._

_**(...)**_

_**Horas más tarde.**_

_Hay que decir que ese día a cierta persona se le había olvidado comentarlo con su propia familia._

_Y eso trajo consecuencias._

_Hay que mencionar que el castaño salió al estacionamiento y ahí estaba con novio hablando tranquilamente; un pelinegro se acercó a ellos._

_¡¿Ya van irse?!-actuando normal y sonriéndoles._

_Ya vamos Berth-solo agarrando de la mano a su novio._

_Y en eso llego un auto que se paró aun lado de ellos y bajando un rubio de lentes, con un traje elegante y el castaño al verlo termino ajustándose._

_H-Hermano-nervioso-¿Qué haces aquí?._

_¡Vine por ti!-sin demostrar felicidad-¡Metete al auto!._

_Y haciendo caso, se olvidó de su novio y su amigo y subiéndose al auto, ambos hermanos, arrancó para dejarlos ahí como si nada._

_Salió una azabache y observo todo y se preguntó qué había pasado ahora para que el hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y casi hermano haya venido por él._

_**(...)**_

_Y llegamos a la casa donde estaban reunidos y el castaño extrañado viendo a su prima ahí y a la familia reunido con otras personas más que no reconocía del todo._

_Y llegando un azabache muy serio._

_Perdonen el retraso-con su voz ronca pero sexy._

_El castaño reconoció esa voz y se giró a verlo, abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa y sentándose al lado de su prima. El azabache se sentó sin demostrar emoción alguna; su padre solo se levantó y con la calma más grande del mundo acomodándose sus lentes._

_Ya que estamos todos reunidos. Y gracias Isabel por estar presente aquí-siendo amable con su sobrina._

_De nada tío-de lo más tranquila._

_Para mí es un gran honor anunciar el compromiso de matrimonio que unirá a nuestras familias-siendo modesto._

_Y el castaño pensó en prima primero, sintiendo alivio por un momento._

_No se moleste mucho Grisha-levantándose un hombre con sombrero-Para nosotros es más que suficiente con saber que su hijo menor acepte casarse con un miembro de nuestra familia._

_Y ahí cambio esa expresión de alivio a una de enfado total; y su hermano suspiro de lo más tranquilo. Mientras su prima sonreía y lo abrazaba muy fuerte, porque estaba contenta y feliz por su prima._

_Si pero estoy contento en especial con Levi por aceptar casarse con mi hijo a pesar de la diferencia de edad-sonriéndoles_

_No se preocupe señor Grisha-sin mostrar cambio alguno en su expresión-Para mí es más que suficiente con aceptar este matrimonio y casarme con Eren._

_Y el castaño quedo mudo tanto que termino sonrojándose y digamos que por la sorpresa del shock emocional, se nos desmayó enfrente de todos._

_¡Eren hijo mío!-su mama fue a socorrerlo._

_Está bien tía-feliz-¡le gano la emoción de saber que contraerá matrimonio con anikiin!._

_Y ese día lo cambio todo._

* * *

_**Gracias por leer esta historia. ^w^**_


	6. Lluvia

Aquella confesión fue algo que ni en sus más remotos sueños hubiese esperado de su amigo y él estaba más que tranquilo; se sentía liberado el castaño, por fin alguien sabia su secreto y ya no tenía que ocultarlo más. El problema ahora era si ella lo guardaría o haría lo correcto, como siempre sucede en estos casos; no es fácil guardar un secreto de esa magnitud y mucho menos es tan sencillo con personas que conoces y son cercanas.

Ahora en el silencio que había en su cuarto, era algo extraño para sus padres; a ella no le quedó más remedio que ir y confortar a cierta persona para darle una explicación mejor que su amigo. Necesitaba una buena razón para no ir de inmediato y contarles todo a sus amigos y al que era pareja de su amigo para no vivir más tiempo, engañados en la mentira.

_**(...)**_

Salió de su habitación colocándose su abrigo, por ver como caía la lluvia a través de su ventana.

Iba bajando las escaleras y su mama al final del escalón la intercepto.

➖¡¿A donde crees que vas Mikasa?!-con esa actitud seria,

➖Voy a ver a mi primo mama-seria.

➖No tienes por qué ir a estas horas-intentando que cambiar de opinión-¡Mira como está lloviendo!.

➖¡Tengo que hacerlo!-aprendo su mano con la manga de su abrigo-¡O es que ya sabias que mi primo se casa con mi mejor amigo, al que considero un hermano y nunca me lo dijiste!.

➖Mikasa-desvío la mirada.

➖¡¿Porque no me lo digieron?!-molesta con ella-¡Yo tenía ese derecho!.

➖¡Mikasa Ackerman!-levantando el tono de voz-¡Es por eso que no digamos nada!. ¡Mira como reacciones cada vez que se trata de ese chico!. ¡Hija eso ya no tiene que ser así!. Deberías empezar a dejarlo solo para que crezca y ahora estera tu primo ahí para cuidarlo...

➖¡No es suficiente!-pasando a su lado para colocarse sus botas de lluvia y agarrar su paraguas y girando la perilla-Debo ir y esto tengo que hacerlo. Y no es por Eren. Es por otra persona que saldrá lastimada con todo esto.

**En un café.**

El azabache lo miro seriamente y fríamente, típico de el, y el castaño se sentía avergonzado, temeroso, y esperando su respuesta, el silencio era muy incómodo y ya no lo aguantaba, pero no quería hacerlo enojar como otras veces.

➖Me estás diciendo que Mikasa lo sabe-rompiendo el silencio-Y tú le contaste todo de nosotros...

➖Casi todo-jugando con sus manos-No me dio tiempo a decirle nada más porque solo se fue y no estaba contenta.

➖Tsk-viendo la lluvia.

Él debía disculparse por hacer eso sin consultarlo, pero tenía miedo de encontrar algo que no le gustara y arruinar todo.

Se levantó y eso llamo su atención, como verlo caminar y levantarlo de la mano, jalándolo; algo que no era normal era ese tipo de acción en el azabache pero era normal ahora que su prima lo sabía todo estaba arruinado y debían irse pronto; nadie insultaría a su pareja y lo sabía bien; los reclamos aparecerían tarde o temprano y no iba a dejarlo solo sufriendo con ello.

➖Levi-lo llamo.

Extrañamente para él no era normal esa acción y más al salir del lugar y mojándose por la lluvia, sabiendo que el auto estaba estacionado en otro lado, pero sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa, por la situación que se encontraban.

En cambio unos amigos se encontraban corriendo para irse en el auto de la rubia y ajetreados por llevar cosas importantes.

➖¡Reiner apúrate!-enojada.

➖Tranquilizare Annie-gritando-No es para tanto.

➖¡Como que ¡no-parándose molesta-¡De quien carajos fue la idea de venir por todo esto solo para darle una hermosa y aburrida asquerosa sorpresa a su novio!.

➖Annie no culpes a Reiner-apoyándolo a él.

➖¡Si lo que digas Berth!-enojada y nadie la haría cambiar.

El pelinegro choco con alguien y deteniéndose miro que era un castaño agarrado de la mano de un tipo que nunca habían visto pero lo que llamo su atención fue como lo hallaban de la mano.

➖¡Oye que sucede Berthold!-tocando su hombro.

➖Es que me pareció ver a Eren con alguien-dudando de eso-Pero tal vez sea mi imaginación.

Se le quedaron viendo y siguieron con lo suyo porque si no iban a seguir mojándose más.

Coincidencia fue quesu auto estaba al otro lado de la calle estacionado, como el del azabache alotro lado.

* * *

_**¡Y aquí la actualización de día ^^.!**_


	7. Todo acaba

Llego al apartamento de su primo; primero en su mente pasaban las mil y un formas de asesinarlo o torturarlo por haber estado con su casi hermano; la dos es que quería una explicación y no sabía cómo encararlo sin sonar ruda o tosca y que la mandará la chingada si no podía controlarse.

Toco el timbre, tres veces, esperando a que alguien le abriera.

Lástima que su suerte fue muy raro, porque la persona que le abrió, fue ni nada más ni nada menos que su amigo, casi hermano, ósea el castaño; el abrió la puerta y solo traía unos shorts pequeños, con una playera larga que tenia ahí y los cabellos hechos un desastre.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

➖M-Mikasa-fue lo único que pudo decir.

➖Porque no me sorprende-seria y decepcionada.

Se acercó un azabache al ver tardar a su castaño, porque era su castaño, solo suyo. Miro a su prima y sabía que por sus palabras había venido a molestarlos.

➖¡¿Qué haces aquí primita?!-recalcando su molestia.

➖Vine hablar contigo y aclarar algunas cosas-mirándolo e ignorando la presencia del otro-Pero si están ocupados vuelvo más tarde.

➖En este momento estábamos ocupados empacando algunas cosas-dándole lo que quería saber-Nos vamos a ir y para empezar una vida lejos de casados se necesita hacer mudanza.

➖¿Quieres a Eren mucho?-apretando su bolsa.

➖¿Quererlo?-sonrió-¡Lo amo desde que era un niño y por fin lo tengo después de tanto tiempo!. ¡Piensas que se lo dejaré a un niñato, solo porque sea yo mayor y deba hacer lo correcto!.

➖¡Tu nunca piensas en los demás!-bajando la mirada.

➖¡Pensar en los demás!-su mirada se oscureció-¡Lo he hecho por bastante tiempo y eso se acabó!. ¡Ahora soy egoísta y mi egoísmo es tener a Eren siendo mi esposo y tener una familia con el!.

¡No me importa los demás!. ¡Ni siquiera ese estúpido niño que cree ser su novio y solo es un iluso!.

¡¿Qué vida le podría dar a mi mocoso?!.

Ella quería lanzarse por hablar mal de su amigo, el que era novio de su casi hermano y el castaño se sorprendió tanto que estaba feliz de ser tan importante para su amado, que se le olvido de quien más hablaban.

➖¿Porque ahora?-salió la pregunta.

➖¡¿Porque Mikasa?!-suspiro y se pasó la mano por los cabellos-¡En serio me lo preguntas!. ¡Sabes cuánto tuve que hacer para ser alguien digno de Eren!.

¡Tuve que hacer mucho y una de esas cosas fue ir y rogarle al padre de Eren que me dejara demostrarle que sería alguien merecedor de su hijo antes de irme!.

➖Grisha ya...-dándose cuenta de su comportamiento-Ahora entiendo porque no aceptaba a Reiner.

➖Mikasa-se acercó el castaño.

_**Cinco días después.**_

Estaba con todos sus amigos reunidos, no les prestaba atención a nada que no fuera su nerviosismo por lo que se vendría en cualquier momento; la azabache lo miro para hacerle la seña de que ya era la hora de que hiciera lo correcto.

Se levantó y agarró al rubio para llevársela de la mano, soportando las burlas e indirectas de siempre, incomodando a un pelinegro por lo mismo; tan enamorado estaba de su mejor amigo que no era capaz de decirle lo que sentía, por miedo.

Y alejándose de los demás.

➖¡Eren que sucede!-notándolo extraño.

➖¿Tú me amas Reiner?-sin voltear a verlo a la cara.

➖Eren yo te amo-se acercó para levantar su mentón-Y nunca lo dudes.

➖Pues no lo hagas más-se alejó de su contacto.

Esa actitud no era normal en el pero como podía decirle sin hacerle daño y justo recordó las palabras de su casi hermana.

* * *

_**Flash back.**_

_Estaban viéndola incrédulos y sorprendidos de su apoyo a ellos para que estuvieran juntos, aun no lo creía su primo pero el castaño nunca se lo creyó de ella._

_Escuchen los apoyaré-solo los miro a los dos indiferente-Pero deben dejar todo claro y Eren debes de terminar esta mentira._

_Reiner no se merece que lo engañes, aunque sea con el hombre que amas, debes terminarlo._

_No es tan fácil-se abrazó de su azabache._

_Mikasa esa es tu condición para aceptarnos y para no decir nada-serio y atrayendo a su castaño._

_Tomarlo como quieras primo-suspiro-Si Eren es feliz, lo acepto, pero no por eso deben hacer sufrir a otros. Ese chico no se lo merece y aunque sea egoísta deben tener en cuenta._

_¡Por favor solo pido que acaben esto de una vez para que nadie salga lastimado!._

_La miraron y los dos se voltearon a ver para saber que tenía razón, sin decir nada más, su mirada de ambos decía todo._

_¡Me voy pero por favor háganlo!-solo se dio la vuelta y cerrándose la puerta, se quedaron ahí ellos_

_**Fin del flash back.**_

* * *

El rubio al verlo con esa actitud debía entender bien que pasaba, por eso se atrevió a preguntarle.

➖¿Que está sucediendo en realidad?-sintió el rechazo-¡Has estado raro y muy distante de todos!.

➖Nada malo-sin mucha confianza en ello.

➖¡Eren dímelo por favor!-se acercó y lo abrazo.

➖¡Tenemos que acabar con esta relación!-quería corresponder pero no podía-¡Ninguno es feliz ya y esto no está funcionando!.

➖Me trajiste solo aquí para terminar-se separó y lo hizo que lo viera-¡¿Porque Eren debemos terminar?!.

No lo entiendo.

➖No hay nada que entender-con su mirada triste-Es simple. Ya no quiero ser tu novio porque ya no siento lo mismo que antes.

Lo acerco y le robo un beso, un beso que no le correspondió porque no era lo mismo y sería injusto hacerle eso.

Se separó de él y dejando de abrazarlo.

➖¡Lo siento Reiner tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo!-vio un auto que conocía bien-¡Y adiós!.

Se encaminó y elrubio lo miro alejarse como reconoció el auto de la otra vez (Levi y Zeke tienen el mismo modelo de auto).

* * *

_**Y la actualizaciónatrasada pero aquí esta❤**_


	8. Reencuentro parte 1

_¡Porque me voy con el Reiner!-cerro los ojos y los abrió para mostrar una actitud fría-¡Me canse de jugar contigo a los novios!. ¡Me harte de una relación sin sentido y estoy cansado de fingir que te quise, cuando siempre he estado enamorado de alguien más, alguien que siempre he amado desde niño y me casare con el!._

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se levantó para ir a ducharse.

Siempre era lo mismo, ese sueño y ese recuerdo que tenía, porque no simple lo superaba; esa respuesta era más que sencilla de contestar.

Ahora debía fingir que estaba bien, como venía haciéndolo desde hace más de siete años, a pesar de que haya pasado tanto tiempo aun no lo superaba del todo. ¿Pero se puede superar una traición?.

En respuesta uno podría perdonar, pero en su caso no lo puede hacer, no puede perdonar a la persona que quiso con todo su corazón, aquella con la que paso buenos momentos y los mejores, tampoco puede olvidar esos momentos hermosos, las veces que estuvo ahí para él, cuando se derrumbaba, lloraba y a veces se volvía un poco impulsivo, pero siempre estuvo con él, en las buenas y en las malas.

Aún sigue sin entender que hizo mal.

Terminaba de desayunar algo después de pensar en todo y agarrando su portafolio, salió de casa, para ir a trabajar.

Trabajaba en una empresa importante, como director financiero, trabajaba duro y a veces hacia horas extras; su amigo el pelinegro trabajaba en un restaurante que ayudo a poner con otros amigos, que se les ocurrió la idea hace tiempo.

Su amiga, aquella que consideraba su hija o su hermana menos, a pesar de la edad, se volvió una abogada importante y de vez en cuando la veía si es que no tenía trabajo, que eso era imposible por su posición actual; siempre están con el y mas su amigo a pesar de que el tenga una pareja, siempre va a verlo y está pendiente de el en todo momento.

(...)

Entro una chica de lentes, castaña, con su aura típica de felicidad y alegría, pero ese día estaba más que irradiando felicidad misma.

➖Reiner ya tienes los documentos que te pedí-siendo amable.

➖Si ya los tengo-dándoselos.

➖Por cierto hoy llega el nuevo director de operaciones-viendo los papeles.

➖Me informaron ayer por la tarde que venía alguien nuevo-suspiro-¿Sabe quién podría ser?.

➖Si-los dejo y lo miro-Es un viejo amigo mío y es extraño pero por fin lo veré después de tanto tiempo.

➖¡Ya!-no iba a meterse pero era extraño-¿Y a qué hora debemos estar presente cuando llegue?.

➖Debemos estar ahí... ¡por dios!...¡.Reiner tenemos que estar ya en la sala de juntas o Erwin nos asesina!.

Se le quedo viendo y se levantó de su asiento para seguirla, aunque ella se adelantó como loca, aun no entendía cómo es que a pesar de su actitud ella podría ser la jefa del aérea de diseño, pero algo que le agradece a su amigo es que nunca juzgue a nadie por su apariencia.

(...)

Ahí presente tuvo que aguantar las ganas de irse pero que podía hacer, si lo hacia lo podría despedir y más por atacar al nuevo, pero no podía evitar sentir furia, una que ha aguardando desde hace tiempo atrás; el mismo día que descubrió ese engaño.

➖¡Hay enano que bueno que volviste!-contenta.

➖Si como sea-siendo indiferente pero contento de verla.

➖¡Reiner ven aquí canijo!-lo agarró ella-¡Te presento a mi amigo Rivaille Ackerman y enano él es Reiner Braun!.

➖Un gusto-siendo cortes pero con un tono serio.

➖Tsk-lo miro y con desprecio.

La tención era rara y eso lo noto el director, no era estúpido para no darse cuenta de que su amigo le dedicaba esa mirada al rubio que era un buen empleado; le llamo la atención ya que él conocía perfectamente al azabache y ese tipo de miradas solo se las dedicaba a la gente que no le caía bien, aunque no lo entendía, ya que normalmente conocía primero a la personas y luego las juzgaba.

Y como era de aquellos que debía averiguar todo (ese Erwin siempre tan inteligente ~_~) antes de que algún escándalo sucediera.

➖Levi debemos hablar de algunas cosas-llamándolo y en la puerta.

Lo miro y se fue con él, aunque le dio una mirada de superioridad a l rubio antes de irse con su jefe y amigo.

**_En la hora del almuerzo._**

Un castaño entraba a la empresa en la que su esposo había entrado a trabajar ese mismo día, después de volver de Francia, a pesar de que se había acostumbrado a vivir allá, con sus dos hijos; pero debían volver ya que un amigo de su novio le pidió el favor de trabajar en su empresa y no se negó y como buena esposa que es lo apoyo.

Ese día sus hijos estaban en su nuevo colegio, lo bueno de ellos fue que no tendría problemas, ellos no eran de dar problemas y por eso aprovecho para ir a ver a su marido y traerle el almuerzo, algo que hacía a menudo pero ese día era especial, ya que traía una cajita y con una gran sorpresa.

Entrando se dirigió con la recepcionista, que al verlo, se le hizo un chico guapo, pero debía trabajar y colocando su mejor sonrisa.

➖¡¿Se le ofrece algo?!-amable.

➖Podría decirme en que piso se encuentra el sueños Rivaille Ackerman-sonriendo y con su brillo especial (típico de él).

➖Un momento-volvió a su computadora y revisando, por unos segundos volvió a darle la mirada-Se encuentra en el piso 12, en el área de operaciones y su oficina se encuentra en lado este.

➖Gracias-dándole una mirada con esa gran sonrisa suya.

Se dirigía al ascensor pero no fue necesario ya que una vez que el ascensor se detuvo, salieron algunos incluyendo al azabache que venía siendo molestado por la chica de lentes y riéndose el rubio.

➖¡Levi!-se acercó corriendo.

➖¡Eren!-se sorprendió pero estaba feliz que se quedó quieto.

Lo abrazo y evito que se arruinada lo que traía, correspondiendo su abrazo, visto por sus amigos, que les entro la curiosidad por saber quién era ese chico y por la reacción de amigo.

➖¡Te traje el almuerzo!-separándose feliz y dándole aparte encima la cajita.

➖Ya te dije que no te molestes por eso-agarrándolos.

➖¡Mou!-con su puchero.

Pero ambos amigos interrumpieron tosiendo.

➖Disculpen...pero enano quien es este joven-viéndolo y analizándolo.

➖Que les importa-siendo arisco de nuevo.

➖¡Levi!-se molestó por su actitud-Discúlpenlo... soy Eren Jaeger de Ackerman, la esposa de Levi.

➖¡Su esposa!-los dos sorprendidos.

Y la cara de elazabache al ver la cajita que le entro curiosidad, y abriéndole mientras ellosestaban por allá, la bario encontrándose un zapatitos de bebe y su rostrocambio.

* * *

**_¡Y aquí termina el capítulo ^o^!_**

**_¡Decide que explicaré todo lo que paso como en recuerdos y será en el siguiente!._**

**_¡Así que por ahoralos dejaré con el suspenso de que va a pasar una vez que Eren y Reiner sevuelvan a ver!._**


	9. Reencuentro parte 2

A pesar de que hubiese felicidad como muchas preguntas en esos momentos, una cosa hay que aclarar, y esa es que en realidad no lo era. En esos momentos, llego una rubia de coleta, con ropa normal, solo venía a ver a su amigo e irse a comer juntos, pero que sorpresiva se dio, al visualizar a cierto castaño que conocía bien, aunque fue en el justo momento en que el azabache lo agarró y lo beso emocionado, enfrente de sus amigo y separándose para abrazarlo.

Se quedó allí, viendo como su ex amigo tenía sus mejillas sonrosadas y no hablemos de los que también observaron, hasta la recepcionista, que se quedó decepcionada, pero era interesante como se les quedo viendo se les hizo adorable y hermoso esa escena, que casi le da un derrame nasal.

➖¡¿Oye enano que te pasa?!-sorprendida.

➖Hanji observa bien-notando el zapatito en la mano de su amigo.

➖Eso es...- solo abrió sus ojos y se puso contenta.

Pudo gritar pero como ella no era de las que arruinada momentos como esos se contuvo.

(...)

En un restaurante el rubio miraba a su casi hermana-hija, con la gran diferencia de que había algo más por la manera en que veía hacia afuera y no prestaba atención, aparte de que no comía nada y menos de su postre favorito.

➖¡¿Annie sucedió algo?!-siendo directo.

➖Nada más que ver a ese tipo-volteando a verlo.

➖Si te refieres al primo de Mikasa-con su tono serio-Lo vi hoy también y tendré que verlo todo el tiempo ahora que es el nuevo director de operaciones.

➖Eso es tener mala suerte-sin saber si decirle lo otro que vio-Pera ya sabes si él está aquí posiblemente...

➖Eso lo pensé-viendo su comida-¡Y la verdad no sabré cómo reaccionar!.

➖Reiner-bajando la mirada.

Que podía hacer ella ahora; antes era más fácil pero desde que supo que el pelinegro salía con alguien, sus esperanzas de que el fuera el apoyo que necesitaba su amigo, se esfumaron como si nada. Estaba enojada y por eso mismo se distanció de la azabache, al final estaba enojada porque ella si sabía lo que hacía el castaño y nunca dijo nada, pero lo entendía id hubiese estado en su situación, también hubiese hecho lo mismo que ella o tal vez no.

(...)

Regresaba a la empresa pensando que tanto habría cambiado el castaño, ¿si seguía siendo igual que antes?, ¿si era feliz al lado de un hombre como ese?, ¿lo seguiría queriendo como antes?, ¿lo habría dejado por otro?, tantas preguntas que se hacía en su mente y ninguna respuesta obtenía.

Pero en el momento en que iba a subir por el ascensor, al momento de abrirse salía de ahí un castaño feliz, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al quedar frente a una persona que no creyó volver a ver nunca más en su vida y la sorpresa del rubio fue enorme y grande.

No se quedaría ahí y se pasó de largo pero lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

➖¡Será mejor que me sueltes Reiner!-siendo seco con el-¡No te conviene que haga un escándalo!.

➖¡Hazlo no me importa Eren!-sin pensar en nada.

➖Piénsalo mejor si hago un escándalo no detendrá a mi amado esposo Levi esta vez como hace siete años atrás-sonriendo y tocándose su vientre-Si me haces daño, no solo me harás a mi daño sino también a mi bebe. Y Erwin-san sabe que llevo un hijo de su mejor amigo.

¿Qué crees que pasesi llegas a hacerme daño?.

* * *

**_💐 Y aquí llega la actualización 💐_**


	10. Tormenta parte 1

_¿Cómo es que Reiner se enteró de la relación de Levi y Eren?._

_Si Mikasa nunca menciono nada y a pesar de que en esos momentos Armin, sospechada algo y tuviera una idea clara, no era de aquellas que lo andaba diciendo. Era imposible que alguien de los amigos supiera, menos en esos momentos donde se enteraron de la ruptura de ellos dos; le deban ánimos a al rubio, sobre todos el pelinegro y la rubia, pero del castaño, no sabían mucho de él; su vida consistía prácticamente en ir a la escuela, verlo en clases, solo los que iban con él, andar unos cuantos minutos con la azabache y su amigo rubio, para después irse a sus clases y de la escuela se iba en un auto._

_Ya era extraña su actitud desde antes de que ellos rompieran, pero ahora era más extraña, pero como sabían que el padre del castaño era un doctor de alto prestigio, como uno de los reconocidos, pensaban que era por eso; la presión de la familia y el apellido, algo que sus amigos creían que podría ser la razón pero en cambio, los que eran cercanos, en especial los cercanos, ósea la azabache y el rubio, eran los únicos que sabían la verdad._

_Una verdad que hallaban, por el bienestar de todos, evitando problemas._

_Pero la cuestión y la verdadera pregunta, ¿hasta cuándo seguirían con esta mentira?._

_¡Solo el tiempo lo diría!._

_¡O una persona o personas serían las responsables de que la verdad saliera a la luz!._

_Y cuando eso sucediera en realidad que es lo que pasaría, hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar, pero en sí, no todo se puede saber o resolver, las cosas suceden y así es la vida (estoy algo inspirada ^^)._

_En cambio ese día, la rubia junto con el pelinegro, fueron a comprar algo que necesitaba para hacerle una sorpresa a su amigo y levantarle el ánimo de una vez por todas y para que no se dejara vencer por la ruptura y la depresión que pudiera surgir en cualquier momento._

_-Espero que con esto salga de su cuarto-esperanzada._

_-Annie ya verás que si funcionara-sonriendo._

_-Aún me pregunto qué fue lo que paso para que ellos dos-callándose en ese preciso momento._

_-¡Ellos dos que Annie!-deteniéndose al verla quedarse ahí parada-¡Annie que te sucede!._

_-E-Ese no es... Eren-pensando que no era una alucinación._

_Para que decir que en esos momentos no podían creer lo que veían con sus propios ojos, se suponía que en el camino, pasaron a comprar algún pastel o postre, decidiendo tomar el camino corto, pero se detuvieron al ver caminar del otro lado de la calle en sentido contrario, aun castaño acompañado de un tipo mayor, tomado de su brazo y comiendo, como si nada._

_Lo curioso fue que el castaño venía con un rubor y se notaba que algo más pasaba ahí, entre esos dos._

_Y en esos momentos, ellos subieron al mismo auto que veían siempre cuando el castaño se iba, y en su mente todo tenía una explicación y no les paso por la cabeza que fuese algo malo._

_**En el departamento.**_

_Un rubio veía a una chica de estatura media, con el cabello crespo de color castaño claro y corto hacia los lados y unos pequeños ojos de color ámbar; una chica peculiar que se interesaba en el dinero y era codicioso en apariencia; en realidad era una buena amiga que solo veía por ellos, en especial al ser una gran amiga de la rubia y vieja conocida del pelinegro como de él; para ella lo que había pasado semanas atrás, algo de lo que se enteró y por su amiga, se puso a investigar por su cuenta propia; lo que encontró y se enteró, la dejo con un mal sabor de boca y no se le hacía justo en lo absoluto._

_Ahora estaba ahí y con el dolor más grande del mundo se lo contó todo y de prueba logro obtener unas fotos como prueba del cruel engaño del castaño._

_-¡¿Reiner te encuentras bien?!-preocupada.._

_-¡Gracias Hitch!-devolviéndole su teléfono-¡Por decirme esto y te pido que no les digas nada a nadie de esto!._

_-¡Te lo prometo?-guardando su celular._

_-Te podrías ir por favor-sin levantar el rostro-¡Necesito estar solo en este momento!._

_-¡Claro!-sintiéndose mal-¡Lo que necesites me llamas!._

_Yéndose y el solo se quedó ahí._

* * *

_**Y aquí la actualización atrasada💐**_


	11. Tormenta parte 2

**_Doy un pequeño aviso, es breve, solo diré que esta linda historia solo tendrá menos de veinte capítulos, como máximo y como mínimo, porque su final estará más cerca que nunca; traeré otra pronto, ¿aunque no sé cuándo?, pero terminaré las pendientes y así me concentrare mejor, por ahora tardo un poco en actualizar por un problema que tuve y más el internet es un asco._**

**_Sin más los dejaré disfrutar_**

* * *

**_En casa de los Jaeger._**

_Apurado terminaba de a listar su maleta y suspiro, al ver su habitación, no volvería más y sería un recuerdo, pero se iría y sería feliz, como siempre soñó, aunque ahora que el mismo lo pensaba, no creyó que se volvería realidad un deseo caprichoso de niño._

_Entro al cuarto su mama y lo miro aun llorosa pero feliz por su hijo._

_➖¿Tienes todo?-con un tono maternal cariñoso-¿No se te olvida nada?._

_➖Mama-dejo su maleta y se acercó para abrazarla-¡Estaré bien!._

_➖Mi niño-lo abrazo fuerte-¡Aun no puedo creer que te iras de mi lado!._

_➖Sé que es difícil pero estaré bien-intentando que no salieran las lágrimas-Aparte nos veremos en unos meses por mi boda._

_➖Tu papa y yo estaremos ahí sin falta-separándose-Levi es alguien que tiene suerte en tenerte a ti y espero que te sepa valorar._

_➖Yo espero estar a la altura de ser una buena esposa-sonriendo._

_➖Mi niño-sonriendo._

_Una hermosa escena familiar entre madre e hijo._

* * *

**_En el departamento._**

_Tenía todo y su prima había venido a verlo pero también ayudarlo, estaba tranquila porque todo iría bien, ¿o eso creía ella?, pero en esos momentos la miro y saco su llavero, para quitar una y se acercó a ella, agarrando su mano, se la dio y confundida._

_➖Puedes quedarte con mi departamento-siendo amable-Supe por la tía que etas buscando donde vivir._

_➖¿En serio puedo quedarme con tu departamento?-sorprendida._

_➖Si-la miro y se le hizo extraño._

_➖¡G-Gracias!-no pudo evitar sonreír y lo abrazo._

_Eso sí sorprendió y mucho, porque no era normal, tomándolo desprevenido en esos mismo instantes, recordándole cuando ella hacia lo mismo de pequeña y sonrió pero nunca lo vería nadie, ni ella._

_Por eso se separa y volviendo a ser serios._

_➖Ya tienes empleo-preguntado._

_➖Si-miro la llave un momento y la guardo en su bolsillo-Es mejor irnos ya para llegar a tiempo._

_➖Si-agarró sus cosas-Una cosa más... ¿Mikasa serás la madrina de honor?._

_➖¡Claro que lo seré!-con un tono residido-¡Nunca le fallaría a Eren y menos aún enano gruñón!._

_Sonrió y saliendo, se le vino a la mente por un momento cuando ella solo era una niña y aún no había cambiado eso; siempre su prima seria especial y aunque no lo admitiera, se preocupaba por ella mucho, no solo era por ser amiga de su castaño, si no, que también era alguien que el mismo quería a su manera y la hería ver feliz._

_Por eso atesoraba mucho ese recuerdo._

_Y ella quería a su primo, pero le molestaba que la compararan con él a veces; pero en si su primo no lo hacía y por eso la dejaba que hiciera y tomata sus decisiones, apoyándola en secreto y algo que hace días se dio cuenta. Su amigo y su casi hermano, tenían razón, ella era la que tenía envidia por todo lo que le lograba pero ella podía ser igual, dar todo y en estos momento, le devolvería cada uno de los favores y la ayuda que le brindo._

_Por eso los apoyaba en su relación y por eso no quería ver a nadie lastimado, y algo que recordaba bien era ese recuerdo de su primo cuidándola, cuando no debía._

* * *

**_En casa de Leonhart._**

_Miraba a su amigo. Desecho y de paso aun no podía creer lo que veía y lo que escuchaba._

_¿Cómo pudo hacer eso el castaño?._

_Y engañar de esa am era a todos, con su imagen de niño bueno, pero ahora entendía todo; su comportamiento de los últimos meses, su manera de ser con su amigo y del rompimiento así como si nada._

_El pelinegro lo abrazaba y le dolía verlo de esa manera, maldecía al castaño y maldecía por no haber hecho nada, algo en el fondo le decía que no nunca había si do buena idea que ellos estuviesen juntos, antes, durante y ahora, pero no hizo caso, ¡porque el respetaba esa relación, las decisiones de la persona que amaba!, aunque no lo quisiera._

_¿Y cómo hacer para que el olvidara su dolor?._

_¿Acaso se podría olvidar tan fácil una traición?._

_¡En esos momentos ellos debían apoyarlo y estar a su lado!._

_Tocaron el timbre y ella abrió, topándose con su amiga, pero ella no tenía buenas noticias que digamos._

_➖¡Annie!-sin entrar-¡Eren se va hoy de viaje!._

_➖¡¿Qué?!-sorprendida._

_➖¡Como oyes se va!-bajando la mirada-¡Con ese tipo!, ¡me entere porque lo escuche por parte de Mikasa!._

_➖¡¿Mikasa?!-la agarro de los brazos-¡Cuéntame todo Hitch!._

* * *

**_Y aquí la actualización del día._**


	12. Tormenta parte 3

_**En el aeropuerto.**_

_Estaban despidiéndose del castaño, bueno solo el rubio y la azabache, ya que los demás niño habían podido ir y en ese momento, se encontraba el azabache manteniéndose al margen de esa escena; una madre llorosa y llevándoselo su esposo, después de despedirse de su hijo y un hermano respirando tranquilo, para ir yéndose con ellos, dejando a su hermano en buenas manos._

_➖¡Te extrañare mucho!-a punto de llorar._

_➖¡Yo también!-igual a punto de llorar._

_➖¡Promete llamar una vez que llegues!-siendo fuerte._

_➖¡!Lo haré-sonriendo._

_➖¡!Y cuida mucho a nuestro amigo-dirigiéndose al azabache._

_➖¡Descuida Armin el cuidara muy bien a Eren!-volteando a ver a su primo._

_➖¡Escuchen esto mocoso y mocosa!-suspiro y mantuvo su mirada sin expresión alguna pero con un tono amable-¡No se preocupen tanto, yo me haré cargo de cuidar a mi mocoso!._

_➖¡Levi!-con una mirada llena de amor y el aura._

_Era algo hermoso, pero en ese momento, un rubio los visualizo y observo como la azabache abrazaba a su primo y al castaño y el rubio solo a su amigo, estrechando su mano al azabache y sonriendo; en el fondo se sintió un idiota y un tonto, más en ese momento al ver como el castaño se pensaba del brazo de ese tipo y se iban yendo con sus maletas como si nada, para el aérea de equipaje, antes de abordar._

_Cerro los puños y se encaminó, ya sabía la verdad y de, el nadie se burlaba._

_Claro que contábamos con una rubia y un pelinegro, buscándolo una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto._

_**Momentos atrás.**_

_➖Mikasa es prima de ese tipo por lo que logre sacarle información-cerrando los ojos-La confronto al verla en el restaurante hablando con el como si nada._

_Eso me enfado un poco, pensé que ese tipo jugaba pero al ir y verla. Mas plantearle la situación con Jaeger, se empezó a reír... ¡algo macabro para mí la verdad!...y ahí fue cuando soltó que ella era su prima y que su primo hacia feliz a Eren._

_➖Me estás diciendo que Mikasa sabía de esa relación todo este tiempo-sorprendida pero en el fondo tenía un extraño sentimiento._

_➖No me lo dijo así pero con esas palabras da entender que ella si sabía todo este tiempo y no dudo que su amigo ese chico que parece niña lo sepa también-notando al rubio y su rostro cambio a una expresión de sorpresa._

_Como tardaba en volver, el pelinegro fue a la cocina y el rubio fue a verla pero se topó con que hablaba con su amiga y escucho toda la conversación por accidente._

_➖Hitch-ahí parado-Es una broma verdad._

_➖Reiner...- no sabía decirle._

_➖Solo dime si es una broma que Eren se va con ese tipo-no lo creía pero mantenía la cabeza gacha._

_➖Reiner nosotras no hablamos de Eren-queriendo cambiar el tema._

_➖¡Annie lo escuche todo!-usando un tono serio-¡Así que no me mientas!._

_El silencio se hizo presente, dando a entender que todo era cierto y el rubio, sin pensarlo decidió irse, pasando de largo e ignorando los gritos de dos chicas que quisieron detenerlo, pero como lo conocían a la perfección, sabían a donde iba. El pelinegro salió al escucharlas gritar y al no ver al rubio fue a la puerta donde las vio._

_➖¿¡Y Reiner¡?-preocupado._

_➖¡!Se fue a buscar a Eren-preocupada._

_➖¿Cómo?-confundido._

_➖¡Berthold lo que sucede es que Eren se va hoy con ese tipo a quien sabe dónde!-angustiado por lo pasara-¡Y los fue a buscará al aeropuerto ._

_Y sin decir más salieron detrás de él, tomando un taxi y ella se quedó, esperando que no pasara nada, pero creyendo que hubiese sido mejor llamar._

_**Ahora.**_

_Lo primero que hizo el rubio fue lanzársele al azabache y metiéndole un golpe, en el rostro, que dejo en shock al castaño y como se iban yendo sus amigos, que podía hacer._

_➖Eres un idiota-notando el hilo de sangre que corría por su labio._

_Se enfadó por lo que hizo y en abrir y cerrar de ojos, le metió un golpe también en el rostro con más perdición, metido por un rodillazo, sacándole el aire y tumbándolo en el piso._

_➖¡¿Dime que creías que podías hacerme?!-mirándolo con indiferencia desde esa posición._

_➖E-Eres... un...mal...dito -recuperando el aliento._

_El vio eso pero no creyó que alguien se metiera con el azabache, en especial que fuera el rubio._

_Pero como el rubio estaba molesto se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, logrando que lo agarrara ejerciendo su fuerza, lo lanzo y volvió hacer tumbado al piso, aunque en esos momentos, no se tentó el corazón y tomando sus nudillos, se acero para golpearla, ningún guardia de seguridad se acercó, menos al abre quien era el azabache, no eran suicidas para meterse contra un Ackerman._

_Unas personas se acercaron a observar la conmoción, en especial como un azabache molina a golpes a un rubio, de mayor tamaño, y más fuerte, pero las apariencias engañaban, a pesar de todo; eso llamo la atención de dos personas que buscaban a su amigo, pero la rubio vio a la azabache y al rubio y se acercó, ignorando la conmoción, siendo vista por el pelinegro, que la siguió para detenerla conociéndola mejor._

_➖¡Tu sabias que Eren engañaba a Reiner!-enojada._

_➖Annie-bajando la mirada._

_➖¡¿Como pudieron lastimarlo de esa manera?¡-cabreada y agarrándola por el cuello._

_El pelinegro la separo para agarrar entre sus manos su rostro y el rubio se mantuvo al margen_

_➖¡Annie debemos encontrar a Reiner!-obligándola a verlo._

_Se contuvo y se fueron._

_En cambio el castaño intervino al ver como su novio lastimada al rubio y los logro separar, interponiéndose y deteniéndose antes de lastimar a su castaño._

_Se volteo a ver al rubio y en esos momentos corrieron a socorrerlo sus amigos, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, llevándolo cada uno y logrando ponerlo de pie, para irse, pero los detuvo para ver al castaño._

_➖D-Dime... porque te... vas con... ese tipo-casi pidiendo una explicación._

_No lo había volteando a ver y respirando hondo, se volteo a verlo._

_¡Porque me voy con el Reiner!-cerro los ojos y los abrió para mostrar una actitud fría-¡Me canse de jugar contigo a los novios!. ¡Me harte de una relación sin sentido y estoy cansado de fingir que te quise, cuando siempre he estado enamorado de alguien más, alguien que siempre he amado desde niño y me casare con el!._

_A pesar de estar rompiéndose el corazón más de lo que ya había hecho, le importaba más calmar a du novio, y girándose, se acercó al azabache, tomándolo por el brazo y sin verlo._

_¡!Nos vamos ya-sin alzar la mirada._

_Sin decir nada el azabache se empezó a encaminar con su castaño, para irse._

_Las personas escucharon y sintieron lastima por el chico._

_La rubia estaba molesta en esos momentos, pero era más importante atender a su amigo, en esos momentos._

_El pelinegro se sintió muy enojado, porque se dio cuenta que clase de persona era el castaño y le gustaría mucho, ir y decirle algunas verdades, como golpearla, pero también se daba cuenta que no valía la pena._

_Así que se fueron, peroestaba destrozado y no por los golpes, si no su corazón, estaba roto y esaspalabras, más la mirada que le dio, termino rompiéndolo por completo._

* * *

_**Y aquí la actualización.**_

_**Pronto actualizare en mi otra historia.**_


	13. Cielo gris

Ahora nos remontaremos de nuevo a ese momento donde lo miraba esperando que lo soltará, cosa que percibió la misma chica de recepción, pero alguien más lo hizo, en ese momento se iban abriendo las puertas del otro ascensor, y la persona que iba saliendo, era una chica, muy linda, con una falda corta, pero con las mayas negras y una blusa con su saco, puesto de color azul, mas su gafete de presentación, de que trabaja en esa empresa, de cabellos anaranjados, ojos chocolate y tenía una mirada algo infantil, pero era lista y estaba ahí, buscando a su compañero de trabajo, ya que su nuevo jefe lo buscaba para habla o conversar de algo de suma importancia.

Aunque vio esa escena y no entendía, apenas había conocido al esposo o esposa mejor dicho, de su nuevo jefe, desilusionándola, porque era muy guapo pero aparte, era alguien que no mostraba ni una pisca o algún indicio de que fuera casado y lo hizo porque se colocó su argolla de matrimonio.

Se notaba que no era de esas personas que lo presumían y lo entendía, pero lo que veía no.

Se acercó a ellos, sin perderse de ningún detalle de la situación.

➖¡Reiner!-lo llamo.

Miro el castaño a la chica y sonrió.

➖¡Gracias por ayudarme a no caerme!-fingiendo.

➖No fue nada-soltándolo por evitar problemas.

Tranquilo se dirigió a la chica.

➖¡Nos vemos Petra-san!-siendo amable porque le caía bien la chica.

➖¡Adiós Eren!-devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y así el castaño se fue del lugar, dejándolos a ellos.

➖¡¿Para que me buscabas Petra?¡-cambiando la atmósfera algo incomoda.

➖Mi jefe, el Sr. Ackerman te está buscando-igual que el-Necesita hablar de algo contigo de suma importancia.

➖Ya veo-se metió al ascensor.

Ella igual y cerrándose las puertas.

➖¡¿De verdad se iba a caer el joven Eren?¡-desconfiado un poco.

➖Si-sin verla.

➖A mí me pareció otra cosa pero debió ser mi imaginación-intenta que fuera eso.

Así que el silencio se hizo presente después de esa extraña conversación.

**_Fuera de la empresa._**

Él iba volviendo al coche y su queridísimo pero hermoso amigo que tenía, ósea el rubio lo miro.

➖Ya terminaste o debo seguro esperando-sonriendo.

➖Ya acabe-suspiro.

➖¿Paso algo?-entrando al auto seguido de su amigo.

➖Si-cerrando la puerta.

Ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad, para el rubio encender el motor y listo piso el acelerador para empezar a arrancar el auto y conducir con precaución.

➖Parece ser que Reine trabaja en la misma empresa que Levi-viendo hacia la ventanilla.

➖¡Reiner!-sorprendido.

➖El mismo Armin-agobiado.

➖No sé qué decirte amigo-y era cierto.

➖¡A veces me siento mal por lo que le hice!-sintiéndose intranquilo-¡Pero otras no me arrepiento de mi decisión!.

➖¡No lo hagas eren!-siendo honesto-¡Tu siempre amante a Rivaille-san y ahora estas casado, tienes unos hijos hermosos y una vida, que nuca debes cambiar!.

¡Aparte hiciste lo correcto de terminar con el antes de que siguiera esa farsa, estar con alguien que no amas es un verdadero martirio y se supone que el debió entenderlo cuando terminaste y decidiste irte!.

➖Tienes razón-sonriendo.

Su amigo siempre seria su apoyo, porque al final tenía razón, en algo.

➖¡¿Le contaste de él bebe que viene?!-sonriendo.

➖¡Lo hice y se puso feliz!-alegre y emocionado-¡Se lo contaré a Mikasa cuando la vea!.

➖¡Va a querer matarlo!-con una risa.

➖¡!Si lo sé-quería ver esa escena cuando se lo contara-¡#Ahora hay que ir por mis niños!.

➖¡Y los míos!-preocupado.

**_De regreso a la oficina._**

Un azabache lo vio entrar y dejando a un lado unos reportes que verificada, para alzar la vista y verlo, desde su lugar.

➖¡Quería verme!-con un tono fingido.

➖¡Dejemos de fingir mocoso!-siendo frio-¡Tu y yo sabemos quiénes somos!. ¡Y aun no te perdono ese golpe que me diste hace años!.

➖¡De que quiere hablar y hable de una, vez tengo trabajo!-ahora si mostrando su tono de fastidio al verlo.

➖Iré directo al grano-sin dejar de verlo y recargados en sus codos, juntando sus manos-Te tengo que soportar porque eres bueno y eso se nota, pero no te quiero ver cerca de mi esposo, y hablo de Eren en especial.

➖¡Eren se casó con tipo como usted!-sintiendo una apuñalada más al confirmarlo por ese hombre.

➖¡Si!, porque nos amamos aunque te pese eso a ti y estamos esperando a nuestro tercer hijo-siendo honesto-¡Por eso no quiero causarle ningún disgusto que lo haga alterarse y debes saber que en un hombre es muy complicado un embarazo!.

¡Esto solo es una advertencia Braun!.

¡Hace siete años no te termine dejando muerto porque Eren intervino pero si haces algo para arruinar mi matrimonio con Eren o el derrame una lagrima, te juro que me las cobraré y no será nada comparado con lo que pase en ese tiempo!.

➖¡¿Algo mas?!-sintió una pequeña puntada de miedo y escalofríos por esa mirada que le dedicaba.

➖¡Puedes irte!-volviendo a lo suyo.

Salió de ahí dentro, para irse a su orina y encerrándose se sentó en su silla respirando tranquilamente.

➖¿Que fue eso?-pensando en esa mirada y juro notar una leve sonrisa-¡¿Porque no me trae buena espina?!

Meditó un poco y entro interrumpiendo su meditación, la peli café de lentes, para verlo.

➖¡¿Y a ti que te paso?!-curiosa-¡por la cara pálida que traes!.

➖¡Por nada!-tranquilo-¡paso algo Hanji-san.!

➖¡Así!-recordando-~Aponernos a trabajar, en el nuevo proyecto!.

Y así empezaron ellos a trabajar, pero el azabache mando a llamar a su secretaria de nuevo.

➖¡Si, señor!-de lo más amable.

➖Petra ¿cierto?-mirándola.

➖Si, señor-sin tener miedo.

➖Necesito que vigiles a Braun cuando venga a visitarme mi esposa-hablando seriamente-Hace tiempo él y Eren tuvieron una relación que no salió muy bien.

➖Ahora que lo menciona yo vi al joven Reiner con el joven Eren hace minutos en la recepción y cuando me acerque, le agradeció por evitar caerse pero me pareció que era otra cosa-pensando que sería de ayuda.

➖¡Gracias por decírmelo Petra!-con una mirada especial-Pero aun así hazlo por favor.

➖Si, señor-con mucha seguridad.

➖Ahora ve a terminar tu trabajo-volviendo a los huyó.

➖Con permiso, señor-saliendo.

La puerta se cerró de nuevo y el solo se recargo en el respaldo de su silla.

➖¡Hay Braun!-sonriendo-¡Si te sigues metiendo con lo mío te destruir mí y pronto, y me lo estas poniendo muy fácil!.

* * *

**_¡Me esmero mucho en esta actualización, espero que les guste y sea de su agrado! 😽😽😽😽😽😽_**


	14. Calma

Adaptarse era un cambio grande, en especial si tienes que ver a tu ex, todo el tiempo, viniendo a dejar el almuerzo, para su compañero de trabajo, por ser su esposo; aunque eso era a propósito; no se caían bien, nunca lo harían.

Todo empezó por ese chico de cabellos castaños, ambos lo querían, ambos lo amaban, en cambio, él amaba a solo uno de ellos, desde que era un niño, al otro lo quería, pero al final escogió a uno solo de ellos, rompiendo el corazón del otro.

Dando a entender sus motivos de la manera equivocada.

Y haciendo sufrir a alguien que no tenía la culpa, más que de amarlos, saliendo lastimado por una traición, que solo sus amigos sabían.

Los volvió a ver, pero ellos eran una familia, feliz y estable, con dos niños, por lo que sabía, más un bebe en camino, y en ningún momento, supo que era alguien que podía a dar luz, ósea un doncel; nadie en la empresa sabia, pensando que era normal ese odio, porque no se caían bien y se demostraba la rivalidad en el trabajo.

Nadie imaginaba que era por otra cosa.

_**(...)**_

Llego al trabajo como siempre y se dirigía a su oficina, aunque en el camino saludo a los demás y volteo a ver cuando llegaba el azabache, cansado, no era normal eso y venía con el jefe, aunque pasaron a su lado, lo que le permitió escuchar la conversación, mas cuando se detuvieron.

➖Deberías ir a descansar a casa-con un tono acusador.

➖¡Estoy bien Erwin!-sobándose el cuello-¡No dormí por culpa de uno de mis mocosos!.

➖¿Y que les paso?-con la curiosidad.

➖¡Está enfermo!-como si nada se lo dijo.

➖¡Lástima por ti!-sonriendo.

➖¡Lo entenderás cuando seas padre cejas!-malhumorado.

De ahí cada uno se separó, para ir a sus oficinas.

La castaña de lentes hizo su aparición, abrazando al rubio y sonriendo, con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

➖¡Buenos días Reiner!-siendo tan alegre en las mañanas.

➖Buenos días-suspiro.

➖¡!Ya llego el enano-curiosa.

➖Está en su oficina-con un disgusto.

➖¡¿Algún día me dirás porque tanto el enano como u no se llevan?!-separándose.

➖¡Algún día se lo diré Hanji-san!-suspiro.

➖¡!Más te vale-sonriendo-¡Ahora a ir a ver al enano!.

Yéndose para ir a molestarlo, y el poder irse a su oficina, aunque, se preguntó, si estaría bien el castaño, en esos momentos.

Pero como sabremos entro la castaña de lentes, y vio así a su amigo, que se acercó y se sentó en la silla más cercana, ósea las de enfrente, sin darle importancia, a su mirada afilada, que por suerte no mataba, pero haría temblar de miedo, a cualquiera que la viera.

➖¡!Hanji no estoy para tus bromas-intentando concentrarse.

➖¿Y a ti que te pasa?-curiosa-¡Es raro verte en el papel de gato estreñido de nuevo!.

La observo y para que se fuera, era mejor decírselo, aprendió que era mejor darle el dato completo, omitiendo ciertas partes.

➖Mi hijo está enfermo por mojarse y estuve toda la noche con el cuidándolo-seco.

➖¡Pobre!-sintió lastima-¡Eren está bien!.

➖¡!Por eso me quede con el mocoso en vez de Eren-tomo un sorbo de su té negro que le trajo su secretaria-¡Por ahora debo cuidar y evitar que se enferme, no es bueno para su salud y la del bebe!.

➖¡Te dejo trabajar-se levantó-¡Y ve a casa temprano, no te quedes aquí como siempre!.

¡Ya no estamos en la escuela, para que te quedes sin dormir¡,

➖¡Vete ya!-sin mirarla.

En un punto tenía razón, pero como salió, suspiro, por su amigo, aunque estaba algo curiosa de ver como cuidaba un niño.

_**En casa**_

Un castaño, tenía que estar con uno de sus hijos, que no tuvo clases, al enfermarse, cosa que no le agrado, porque al joven se le dio la gana mojarse, cuando sabía que era un no; un niño rebelde fue en ese momento, y ahora las consecuencias, de estar enfermo.

➖¡Mama!-llamándolo adolorido.

Lo escucho y dejando de leer, suspiro, así que dejo su libre a un lado, para levantarse e ir a verlo.

Entro con calma y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, lo observo.

➖¡!Corazón ahora que te sucede-tocando su frente.

➖¡!Odio estar enfermo¡-con lagrimitas en sus ojos y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

➖¡No lo estarías si me hubieses hecho caso!-honesto como toda una madre.

➖¡¿Me voy a morir?!-sollozando.

➖¡No te vas a morir!-preguntándose a quien salió.

Eso sonó raro, ya que cada vez que se hacia esa pregunta, se quedaba con la duda, como su esposo no ayudaba en nada. Como la vez que le pregunto, lo miro y se quedó callado, dejándolo aun con la duda, por más que lo intento, no saco ni una sola palabra de su boca.

➖¡!Mami-se volteo-¿papa volverá temprano?.

➖¡!Si corazón!-dando una suave caricia en su mejilla.

➖¿Y mi hermano?-dejándose mimar.

➖¡!Sabes que tiene sus prácticas-solo sonrío-¡Pero prometió llegar lo antes posible para estar a tu lado!.

Se quedó quieto y pensó que se durmió, pero no era así, solo cerro sus ojos por un momento para abrirlos lento.

➖¿Papa y tú se aman mucho?-abriéndolos despacio.

➖¡Claro que si nos amamos mucho!-sorprendido.

➖Es que no entiendo como papa y tu están juntos-sacando sus dudas-¡!Son muy diferentes!.

➖¡Bueno a veces es bueno serlo!-sabiendo que llegaría esa pregunta algún día-¡Somos tan diferentes, en ideas, en forma de actuar, como en demostrar emociones!. ¡Yo soy expresivo y tu papa no lo es, ¡yo soy alegre y el frio!.

Cada uno nos aceptamos como somos y eso no evito que nos enamoráramos.

➖¡¿Sigo sin entender?!-confundido.

➖Cuando crestas lo entenderás-le dio un beso en la frente-Pero procura que no sea un adicto a la limpieza.

➖Jajaja-se empezó a reír.

Era hermoso esa escena, su madre, con su hijo, aunque en el fondo, agradecía estar casado con su amado esposo, su azabache, por tener esa hermosa familia que se haría grande.

A pesar del daño que causó, eso lo había dejado en el pasado.

* * *

_**?**__**ￂﾠ**__**La actualización de esta historia, espero que les guste.**_

_**Y disfruten de su lectura. ?**_


	15. La realidad

Un día más en la empresa, y la tensión, era notoria, entre las personas habituales, pero ahora había una tercer persona, que tenía que mirarlos, la mala hora de ir a ver a su esposo, encontrándose con la persona que menos quería ver en el mundo.

Ese día fue a verlo, solo porque le llego, la gran noticia, de que la vieja amiga de su esposo, una que no soportaba, ni tolerada, ni ella a él, por una razón, ambos querían y amaban al azabache, desde que eran niños, pero el castaño consiguió su amor, ocasionando que se desatará la guerra entre ellos.

Si se veían, cara a cara, ardía Troya, literalmente.

Pero como dije antes, se enteró, que iba a visitará a su marido, gracias a su amada prima, y amiga-hermana, que hice todo lo que debía hacer, para solo ir a la empresa y llegara a antes que ella. Para el castaño era una zorra, que no entendía, "aléjate de mi marido", por eso no le quedaba de otra, que ir y restregárselo en la cara, una y otra vez, para que entendiera que él era su esposa, no ella.

Su actitud hacia reír a su esposo, pero lo entendía.

Y nos remontamos que al llegar, interrumpió una pelea, entre el rubio y el azabache, por algo del trabajo, esa era la conversación, hasta que se fueron al tema de quien era mejor, quien tenía mejor experiencia, y sus logros, cosa que empataron, pero llegando el, gano el azabache, y perdió el rubio, al tocar el tema, de quien se quedó con lo mejor, y quien tenía una familia.

Un golpe bajo, pero que dejo al castaño, callado y en silencio incómodo, más al verlo ellos, no digieron ni pio.

Por suerte llego la chica, y al entrar, noto el ambiente incómodo.

➖¡Rivaille!-sonriendo-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!.

Su voz tan melosa hizo reaccionar al castaño y antes de que se acercará, se giró, para agarrarla del brazo y salir azotando la puerta, dejando a esos dos hombres ahí, retándose con las miradas.

Afuera, la soltó, aunque pobre peli naranja que los vio,

➖Si verdad Hana-contesto grosero.

➖¡Ohh!-lo miro y cambio su expresión-¡Eren que sorpresa!.

➖¡No te cansas de arrastrarte todo el tiempo y usar ese tono de voz ante mi marido!-las hormonas hablaban-¡O se te olvida que yo soy su esposa!.

Enseñándole el anillo de nuevo, dándole un golpe bajo, recordándole la cruda realidad.

➖Lo sé-desvío la mirada-Pero el sigue siendo mi amigo y eso ni tu lo cambiaras nunca.

➖¡!Lo acabas de decir es tu amigo-cruzados de brazos-¡Comportarte como su amiga, si no quieres que eso cambie!.

➖¿Que podrías hacer Jaeger?-esperando.

El sonrío y era una sonrisa juguetona, que no le agrado a ella nada.

➖Muchas cosas puedo hacer Hana-tan tranquilo-En estos momentos estoy esperando un hijo de Levi. Es el tercero, pero dime, ¿qué pasaría si de repente me pasara algo a mí y a mi bebe?.

Como si hubiese sufrido un accidente, que provocará un aborto y de casualidad tu estuviese ahí,

¡¿A quien le crearían si yo digo mi versión de la historia?!.

Lo miro y no sabía que decir, pero ya sabía por dónde iba, su mirada decía todo.

➖Eres lista-cambiando a una mirada seria-¡No me provoques, porque lo puedo hacer y sabes bien que Levi me crearía a mí en vez de a ti!.

➖Eres un...-callándose para evitar decir algo,

➖Así me gusta que lo entiendas-suspiro relajado-¡Ahora limítate a comportarte como una amiga o ya sabes!.

Y se abrió la puerta, dejando ver como salía el rubio enojado y sin verlos, mientras el azabache se recargada en el marco y los miro.

➖Hola Hana-con su tono frio-¡Eren tenemos que irnos al médico!.

➖¡Hai!-sonrío.

Se acercó a su esposo, a quien beso, enfrente de ella, pero se fue de inmediato, al ver cómo le correspondió con cariño, olvidando su enojo; la peli naranja, había escuchado todo, pero se limitó a callar, ni iba a hablar.

_**Días después.**_

Caminaba alejándose de la recepción, triste, pero se topó con un rubio, bueno chocó con él, y su bolsa cayó, la ayudo, levantando su bolsa, para dársela.

➖Gracias-apenada.

➖Yo tuve la culpa-la observo y la reconoció en seguida-¡¿Tú no eres amiga de Ackerman!?.

➖¡Lo soy!-alzó la visto y lo reconoció también.-¡Tu debes de ser la persona que odia!.

➖Parece que es mutuo-no lo negaba.

➖Es que no lo entiendo-confundida.

➖Es larga la historia-tranquilo-Pero me he dado cuenta, que tu no soportas a Eren.

➖Tengo mis motivos como tú los tuyos para odiar a Rivaille-siendo honesta.

➖No lo negamos-viendo a su jefe salir con el castaño.

Ahí estaban pero tanto el azabaches como el castaño, pasaron de largo, sin verlos, en vueltos en su mundo, hablando de lo que harían, una vez que naciera su hijo, sin importarles, el dolor de los demás.

_**(...)**_

Estaban en un restaurante familiar, algo inusual en ella, pero no se quejaba, era bueno salir de su rutina.

➖¡¿Y bien porque odias a Eren?!-curioso.

➖Lo odio, porque desde que lo conoció, no hay ni un solo momento que nada se trate de el-molesta-Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, nunca fue de las personas que confiará en uno, pero había algo que con algunas podía estar seguro, por suerte fui una afortunada.

Pero con el tiempo, le toco hacer de niñera y fue cuando conoció a Eren, a ese niño mimado, berrinchudo.

➖Un momento, me estás diciendo que Ackerman, era la niñera de Eren-sorprendido.

➖Al principio era por obligación, por hacerle un favor a la amiga de su mama.-miro su macacino-Luego cambio, no lo entendía, siempre hablaba de lo mal que le caía, hasta de lo fastidioso que era, y de repente cambio.

Lo adulaba, se preguntaba como estaba, y lo iba a recoger de la escuela.

Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo, buenos unos sorbos, mientras asimilada todo el rubio.

➖Me extraño su actitud, en especial cuando decidió irse a estudiar al extranjero-serena y relajándose.

➖Aun así, no entiendo, ¿porque lo odias?-mirándola-Hace rato te conté porque odio a ese sujeto, de mi amor que no ha desaparecido hacia a Eren, aunque haya jugado conmigo.

➖Es ahí donde viene el motivo de mi odio-suspiro-No tenía claro que es lo sentía, porque de mi tristeza, no fue hasta que lo entendí.

¡Me había enamorado de Rivaille!.

➖¿Tú lo amas?-quedándose en shock.

➖No pedí enamorarme, es la verdad-explicándole y sintiendo sus lágrimas-Lo tuve claro, cuando volvió estaba feliz, pero el solo había vuelto, para casarse con Eren, a pesar de que me le confesé, y lo poco que averigüe tenía una pareja, se lo dije, pero le importó no.

Y tenía que verlo aguantar ser solo el amante de ese niño, porque tenía miedo de lastimar a su pareja, por ni lo iba a presionar, y yo intente que lo dejara, pero no me hizo caso, se aferrada tanto que dolía verlo, hasta que paso lo que paso.

➖Sabes, lo entiendo-recordando el pasado.

➖¡Debí hacer algo más, pero todo fue inútil!-saliéndose las lágrimas-¡Hasta viaje para impedir que se casarán!, ¡le quería hacer ver qué clase de chico era, pero no resulto y al final se casaron, pretendiendo que nada había pasado!.

Ahí estaba la verdad, de dos personas que habían salidos lastimada por ellos, pero no podían hacer nada, sus cicatrices era difíciles de curar.

* * *

_**La actualización esperada aquí se las dejo.**_


	16. Adiós

_**En casa de los Ackerman-Jaeger.**_

Estaban unos niños sentados, terminado su tarea en la sala.

➖Crees que mama...¡¿quiera más a ese bebe que a nosotros?!-viendo a su hermano.

➖**¡**No seas idiota!-con una mueca-¡eso nunca pasara!.

Entro el azabache y lo escucho claramente, para acercarse y sentarse.

➖Su mama loa adora, igual que yo-haciéndoles señas para que se sentara a su lado-ese bebe es su hermanito, uno que deben cuidar y sobretodo querer.

➖**¿**Pero si mama deja de querernos?-preocupado y llorosos.

➖No pasara nunca-los abrazo a los dos-Su mama los quiere mucho, y ese bebe será una alegría más a nuestra familia.

➖**¡**Papa como estas seguro!-inseguro.

➖Es fácil-tranquilo-Su mama tiene mucho amor para nosotros. Aun con ese bebe, nos amara más.

Los escucho el castaño, y con lágrimas en sus ojos se acercó para abrazarlos.

➖**¡**Los quiero mucho!-llorando-¡Nunca los cambiaría por nada del mundo!. ¡Son lo mejor que me paso, y no quiero que cambie eso nunca!.

Era una hermosa escena.

Una familia feliz.

_**Más tarde.**_

Hablando lograron, entender que en vez de ayudarse, se estaban lastimando, aferrados a algo que nunca seria, cegados y eran idiotas, pero en esos momentos, el rubio se olvidó de todo, para ir en busca de sus amigos.

Quedaron de verse y llego tarde un pelinegro, ya que ellos esperaban, en el departamento de ella.

➖**¡**Berthold que te pasa!-preocupada ella.

➖Nada Annie-sonriendo.

➖Entonces es bueno-tomando su refresco.

➖**¡**Me voy a casar!-mostrándoles el anillo.

Ambos lo golpearon a ver y estaban sorprendido, en especial la rubia, que aún no lo asimilaba del todo, en cambio él lo abrazo, feliz por su amigo de la infancia.

➖**¡**Fue hermoso y lindo!-feliz.

➖**¡**Felicidades!-sintiendo alegría.

➖Si... felicidades-levantándose y yendo la cocina.

➖**¿**Qué le pasa?-confundido.

➖Nada Reiner-disimulando-iré a verla.

Fue tras de ella y se aseguró de que no estuviese el rubio, porque lo que venía no debía saberlo, por nada del mundo.

➖Annie te entiendo, pero yo debo ser feliz también-abrazándola.

➖**¡¿**Porque no te puede querer a ti?!-quería llorar.

➖Uno no escoge enamorarse-acariciando sus cabellos.

Era una verdad pero debía afrontarlo, en especial ellos.

El entro y los miro.

➖**¡**Ya en serio que pasa Annie contigo!-recargado.

➖Nada-sin verlo.

➖Está feliz por mí y esta triste-mintiendo.

➖Ya-se acercó-Creo que les diré ya que estamos celebrando.

Lo miraron confundidos y se separaron para escucharlo.

➖He decidió continuar mi vida-suspiro decidido siendo el de antes-Ya me canse de estar así por culpa de Eren, ya es momento de olvidarlo de una vez por todas.

Lo abrazaron los dos y contentos.

➖**¡**No te vas a arrepentir! ¡¿o si?!-viéndolo acusadoramente.

➖Ya no Annie-sonriéndoles-Debí hacerles caso hace tiempo.

➖Ya era hora-contento-¡Hay que ir a celebra a algún bar!.

Se rieron por la actitud del pelinegro, algo que extrañaba el por haber entrado en ese modo depresivo, por perderse de cosas, por sentir eso, por querer a un chico que nunca lo amo.

Ahora le podía decir adiós definidamente.

Ya que esa noche, fueron al bar y el mismo invito a cierta chica con la que hablo, para que conociera a su amigos, ambos les agrado y más tarde se unió el prometido del pelinegro.

Esa noche tanto la chica, como el rubio decidieron decir a dios de una buena vez a_**: Eren y a Levi.**_

* * *

_**Y aquí llega este capítulo, solo dos capítulos más y llegara a su fin mi historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	17. Epílogo--un comienzo nuevo

Todo iba tan normal, a excepción, de que ese mismo día había decidido, que era mejor empezar con una actitud positiva, debía olvidar de una buena vez al castaño.

Ese día no vio a para nada al azabache, le extraño no verlo, si siempre llegaba a tiempo y temprano.

Vio a su jefa temprano, la peli café de lentes, le extraño ello, después de todo, no era de llegar temprano.

➖Hanji san, paso algo-curioso.

➖No nada malo Reiner... ¡Ese enano!-algo preocupada.

➖¿En serio?-dudando.

Lo miro, y suspiro para verlo.

➖¡Lo que sucede es que Eren casi tiene un aborto!-intranquila.-¡No sabemos nada de ellos!.

➖Eso... ¿cuando paso?-sorprendido pero preocupado.

➖Anoche... justo en la madrugada-angustiándose.

➖Si quiere puedo ir yo más tarde a ver cómo están-intentando tranquilizarla.-¡O si lo prefiere la puedo acompañar!.

➖¡En serio harías eso!-contenta de contar con él.

Ya que la peli naranja tampoco había ido por ir a ver al castaño.

Tal vez era bueno olvidarlo, pero eso no quería decir que ocurriese tan pronto, aun a pesar de todo, sus hijos y ese bebe no tenían la culpa de nada.

Así que durante el todo santo día se la dedicaron a trabajar, en distraerse.

No era bueno meter los asuntos privados, con lo laboral.

Esa era un arregla importante.

Para cuando salieron, él tuvo que acompañar, a su jefa, ya que no estaba en condiciones de conducir, fue su chofer, pero por suerte todo el trayecto, de la empresa al hospital, fue muy tranquilo, no hubo tráfico, ni menos ningún percance.

Llegaron y tuvieron que hacer algún milagro para obtener información, buenos los datos.

Al final encontraron donde estaba y afuera estaba el azabache regresando de la cafetería, los miro y no tenía ganas para discutir.

➖¡¿Como esta enano?!-mirándolo.

➖No paso a mayores-recargados en la pared.

➖Eso es bueno-más relajada-Iré a verlo.

No le contesto, y ella pasa al cuarto, mientras el rubio lo miro.

➖Debería ir a descansar-sonando normal-Si lo ve en ese estado Eren, solo lo preocupara.

➖¿Porque estarás aquí?-era una pregunta normal.

➖Escuche esto con atención-suspiro-¡He decido de una buena vez por todas olvidarme de Eren como debió pasar hace tiempo!... Ya entendí que él lo ama y eso nada lo cambiara, pero eso no quiere decir que no me preocupe por él, y aparte no podía dejar venir así como si nada a Hanji-san.

➖Como sea, él está mejor ahora-le haría caso solo por su esposo.

**_Días después._**

Todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno el embarazo del castaño sería algo delicado, pero con los cuidados estaría mejor.

Casi se muere la azabache al saber lo que le pasa a su hermano, y viajo a verlos, ya que se encontraba de viaje, pero lo hizo, u mejor amigo, también lo fue a ver.

Claro está que sus padres les dieron un buen susto pero se sentían aliviados de que no pasara a mayores.

En cambio, la relación con el rubio y el azabache solo se limitaba al trabajo, y de ahí en fuera decidieron ignorarse.

Aun si el castaño fue a ver al rubio porque tenían que hablar de una buena vez por todas.

Lo cito en el parque, ya que debía estar en descanso, por eso la azabache lo acompaño.

Se limitaría a estar cerca, mientras ellos hablaban.

Llego y lo miro.

➖Me alegro que este mejor-sonando sincero.

➖Gracias-algo tranquilo pero debía aclararlo de una vez-Me comento Levi que fuiste al hospital y me están preguntando...¿por qué habías ido?, si yo te hice daño.

➖¿Porque?-miro a unos niños-A pesar del daño que me hiciste, no te guardo rencor. Debería hacerlo pero la verdad nunca podría odiarte, ya que te sigo queriendo aun.

➖¡No deberías hacerlo!-mirando también a los niños.

➖Lo sé, pero no se puede evitar-sonriendo-¡Ahora entiendo porque lo amas!...¡la manera en que preocupa por ti!, ¡hablo de ese amor que te tiene! y creo que aun cuando salíamos no podías quererme, ¡ya que tú lo amas!, y aun cuando no estuvieses con él, nadie podría ganarse tu amor.

➖Reiner...- alzo su vista hacia a él.

➖Eren debo decirte que me alegra haberte conocido-se giró a verlo, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos-No puedo ser tu amigo, sería tonto de mi parte y estúpido serlo cuando aún te quiero.

➖¿No te entiendo?-confundido.

➖Solo seremos conocidos Eren, unos simples conocidos-siendo directo-Ya que este solo es una parte de mi vida que quiero dejar en el pasado y eso te incluye, por eso es un adiós a mis sentimientos.

No dijo nada, ya que tenía razón.

➖Me alegro haberte vuelto a ver Eren y saber que eres feliz-lo levanto con cuidado para darle un beso en la frente-Cuídate por ese bebe, y sigue siendo feliz con la persona que amas.

Sin decir más, se empezó a alejar, dejando ahí y la azabache se acercó al ver a su hermano sonreír.

➖¡¿Está todo bien Eren?!-mirándolo.

➖¡Si Mika!-la abrazo fuerte-Me alegra que Arman y tu sean mis amigos. Vamos a casa antes de que algunos de mis diablillos le marque a su papa de que no estoy.

Sonrío y empezaron a alejarse también de ahí.

En cambio el rubio se detuvo para voltear y verlos irse.

➖Todo está bien Berth-cerrando su ojos-Annie.

Salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a él.

➖¿Que paso con Eren?-los dos curiosos.

➖Nada importante-los volteo a ver-Solo decir adiós de una buena vez por todas.

Ambos lo miraron y en el fondo se alegraba, así que la rubia se colgó de ambos brazos de ellos, para empezar a irse, aprovechando el momento para ellos abrazar a la rubia, que se puso seria, pero en fondo feliz, ya que ahora todo estaría mejor.

**_FIN._**


End file.
